Jonah McCarty
Card Shark in Georgia Personality Jonah is an upbeat guy, usually cheerful despite the growing apocalypse. He's known to be a bit of a card shark, and was often seen playing cards with Kaiya before her death. Jonah carries a large baseball bat with tally marks cut into it, one for each day that his brother Luke is dead. Jonah is still new to the group as a whole, and tends to distrust the people in it, though out of necessity he's made no move to leave it. Jonah tends to be an easily agreeable person, and is constantly looking for ways to improve himself, as he knows he does have room for improvement. Due to an unfortunate incident with dogs, Jonah is now stuck with a permanent limp, something he's fairly self-conscious about. Jonah is fairly tight lipped about himself and where he came from, so as to avoid giving away information that could be used against his friends. For this reason, Jonah remains a bit of a mystery to the group as a whole. Appearance Jonah's a tall man, standing around 5'11 with black hair and dark brown eyes. Jonah has large teeth marks along his left leg, and right arm, reminders of his encounters with wild dogs. Jonah carries a baseball bag around his bag filled with his old team player's clothes, as well as wearing his baseball hat often. Jonah wears tennis shoes, and while he has plenty of shirts to change from, he's often seen wearing an old jacket that used to belong to Luke. Relationships Alexander Hicks- Jonah's old teammate. In the old days Jonah's main job was to protect Alex from bullies and other people who took advantage of his peaceful nature. Now that the zombie apocalypse has started, Jonah's concerned about whether or not Alex is okay after the rest of the team kicked him out, and Jonah's determined to find out whether or not he's still alive. Kaiya Shukira- The only member of the Survivors that Jonah had any real connection with, this woman's death has left a large impact on Jonah. Primarily, Jonah feels bad that he doesn't feel bad, and believes he's a bad person for not being able to miss the woman like he has his other friends in the past. Jonah keeps Kaiya's deck of cards with him at all times. Caroline Elizabeth Horn- Jonah's savior, quite literally. When Jonah was on the verge of starvation, he was attacked by two wild dogs, and Caroline saved him. Due to this, Jonah feels as if he owes her his life, and while emotionally he has no connection to her, if she's in trouble he'll try to save her. Skills Athleticism- Jonah was on both the Baseball and Track team, and is fairly athletic. However, he's got a permanent limp from his encounter with the wild dogs, detracting from this a bit. Card Games- Jonah enjoys cards, particularly blackjack and Texas Hold 'Em. Stealth- Jonah's been on his own for almost a month, and has gotten quite good at hiding from Walkers or Raiders. Inventory Baseball Bat Pocketknife Water Backpack with clothes in it Picture of Baseball team Bloodstained deck of cards Shotgun Gallery Jonah7.png Jonah6.png Jonah5.png|"Remember when we used to admire motorcycles like this? Now we hide behind them..." Jonah4.png Jonah2.png|"A dog chews on me and now I'm tied up... Well, ain't I the popular one lately." Jonah.png Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male